1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a system for activating wireless services on wireless devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a SIM (subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module) card having built in wireless service value, a wireless service code and/or a wireless activation code.
2. Related Art
A large number of cellular wireless service plans exist for customers desiring wireless cellular services such as data, talk, and text messaging. Customers generally have the option of entering into a post-paid service, e.g., contract for a period of time, or a pre-paid, contract-free service. A Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) is a mobile operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own wireless network infrastructure. MVNOs negotiate and enter into business agreements with third party wireless carriers to purchase the right to use their networks for wireless services including volume of data and number of minutes/text messages used.
MVNOs often implement activation cards, also known as airtime cards, for the sale and activation and/or addition of a wireless service, e.g. talk airtime, data, or text messaging. Activation cards generally include a unique code that may include a scratch off cover obscuring the unique code consisting of a long series of letters and numbers. Codes are correlated to a wireless service and are stored in a MVNO's database prior to distributing the activation card to a respective point-of-sale and reaching the customer. Once a card is sold to a user, the user must manually scratch off the covering of the code and manually enter the code into the phone or in a computer linked to the MVNO's database to activate the wireless service.
In order to increase the customer base, MVNOs may provide a SIM card to be activated using an airtime card that is bundled with the SIM card. However, often times, the customer will discard the SIM card and simply use the airtime card to add more time to an existing SIM card. Additionally, a SIM card to be activated using an airtime card that is bundled with the SIM card may require the user to execute multiple steps to authorize wireless service which may be confusing or deter the user from adopting a wireless plan. Accordingly, there is a need for new and improved devices, processes, and systems that can be implemented for the activation of a wireless service.